


[Vietnamese Translation] I’m also way too old for you

by veronicasalanderblack



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Teachers, Alternative Universe - Vampires, Based on Tumblr Post, Hartwin Week, M/M, Teacher!Harry, alternative universe, vampire!eggsy
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronicasalanderblack/pseuds/veronicasalanderblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ngày đầu tiên và Harry Hart đã kịp đi muộn cho tiết Lịch sử Anh quốc đầu tiên của năm học.<br/>May mắn thay, ông đến kịp phòng học chỉ sau 10 phút từ khi chuông reo. Harry nhanh chóng ổn định cả lớp, giới thiệu sơ lược về chương trình học trong năm tới, rồi đi thẳng vào bài học đầu tiên.<br/>“Mở sách trang 43, chúng ta sẽ bắt đầu từ đó.”<br/>Harry bắt đầu đọc, thi thoảng liếc mắt lên để đảm bảo rằng đám học trò vẫn đang chú tâm, cho đến khi bị cắt ngang bởi tiếng khịt mũi đâu đó cuối lớp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vietnamese Translation] I’m also way too old for you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I’m also way too old for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634739) by [sherlocksbuttonhole (daleksanddetectives)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleksanddetectives/pseuds/sherlocksbuttonhole). 



> [Tóm lại, Harry là giáo viên lịch sử, còn Eggsy là một cậu nhóc ma cà rồng khoái chọc ông thầy già ~]

Ngày đầu tiên và Harry Hart đã kịp đi muộn cho tiết Lịch sử Anh quốc đầu tiên của năm học.  
May mắn thay, ông đến kịp phòng học chỉ sau 10 phút từ khi chuông reo. Harry nhanh chóng ổn định cả lớp, giới thiệu sơ lược về chương trình học trong năm tới, rồi đi thẳng vào bài học đầu tiên.  
“Mở sách trang 43, chúng ta sẽ bắt đầu từ đó.”  
Harry bắt đầu đọc, thi thoảng liếc mắt lên để đảm bảo rằng đám học trò vẫn đang chú tâm, cho đến khi bị cắt ngang bởi tiếng khịt mũi đâu đó cuối lớp.  
Ông liếc qua vành kính, “Có gì vui sao?” Im lặng. Vẫn chưa đoán ra thủ phạm, nhưng Harry cá đó là thằng nhóc vênh váo ườn xác trên ghế. “Nói đi. Có gì khiến cô cậu vui lắm.”  
Ông đoán trúng khi thằng nhóc ngồi thẳng dậy, nhếch mép, “Xin lỗi thầy, nhưng, đó đâu phải những gì đã xảy ra.”  
Harry thở dài, đặt quyển sách xuống bàn, tựa lưng lên ghế. “Ồ, mạn phép cậu, điều gì đã thực sự diễn ra vào năm 1536?”  
“Ừm, tôi không thể nói chính xác, nhưng như những gì tôi biết thì đó là một năm hết sức anh lành ở Anh, hơn là những gì được miêu tả trong sách.”  
“Cậu đã ở đây, phải không?”  
“Nah, tôi đã ở Đức, gặp thằng bạn ở đó mà.”  
Đám học trò cười khúc khích.  
Harry thở dài, “Thôi được. Lần sau đừng có cười đùa trong lớp.”  
“Vâng, thưa ngài.”  
Harry thầm hy vọng rằng mấy câu nói xấc láo của thằng nhóc sẽ dừng tại đây, nhưng không. Hầu hết các buổi học kế tiếp, thằng nhóc ngồi cuối lớp đều buông mấy câu chợt nhả đệm vào bài giảng của ông. Sau 3 tuần, Harry quyết định chấm dứt trò đùa này. Ông còn không biết tên thằng nhóc là gì nữa.  
“Tôi có thể nói chuyện với cậu một lúc chứ?” Harry lên tiếng khi lớp học lục đục ra về.  
Thằng nhóc ngẩng đầu, chỉ tay vào ngực với cái nhìn dò hỏi trên mặt. Harry gật đầu.  
“Tên cậu là gì nhỉ?”  
“Gary.” Thằng nhóc cười toe và nhún nhún trên gót chân khi cậu bước đến bán Harry. “Gọi tôi là Eggsy đi. Chỉ bị gọi là Gary khi gặp rắc rối thôi.”  
Harry bắn cho cậu một cái nhìn phẳng lặng. “Được thôi, Gary, muốn giải thích tại sao cậu khoái cắt ngang bài giảng của tôi với mấy câu đùa của cậu không?”  
“Nhưng tôi nói thật mà.”  
“Thứ lỗi nếu tôi không tin vào cậu.”  
“Nah, chả sao đâu. Đa số mọi người không tin tôi khi tôi phun cái của nợ này luôn mà.”  
“Cậu có thể giải thích ‘phun cái của nợ’ được không, Gary?” Harry hỏi, chân mày nhướn lên.  
Eggsy nhún vai, “Vì tôi ở đó thật. Tôi trông già hơn bề ngoài đấy.”  
Harry ném cho cậu cái nhìn thiếu tin tưởng nhất của ông, “Tôi khá chắc là cậu chẳng già hơn tôi đâu. Cậu trông xêm xêm 25 là cùng.”  
“Nghe này, Harry.” Harry lườm. “Được thôi, Giáo sư Hart. Tôi muốn chứng minh cho thầy. Sao thầy không đến thăm căn hộ tôi vào buổi tối và tôi sẽ cho thầy xem vài thứ tôi đã….sưu tầm được suốt quãng đời qua. Tôi nghĩ thầy sẽ thấy chúng cực thú vị luôn.”  
“ Nó hơi không thích hợp một chút.”  
“Gì chứ? Để tôi có thể cho một giáo sư lịch sử học xem chút đồ cổ?” Eggsy nhăn nhó, “Chả có gì ‘không phù hợp’ cả.”.  
“Tôi đoán vậy.” Harry thở dài.  
Eggsy nhặt lấy cuốn sổ trên bàn Harry và xé một mẩu giấy, lờ tịt câu phản đối nhẹ nhàng từ Harry. Cậu viết ngày và giờ hẹn kèm theo địa chỉ nhà xuống.  
“Đây,” cậu nói, chìa mẩu giấy sang rồi đi ngược về phía cửa, “phải đi rồi, tôi bị trễ giờ mất, gặp lại thầy thứ Năm, ha?”  
: :  
Đêm thứ Năm, chính xác 7 giờ, Eggsy mở cửa để rồi thấy Harry Hart ôm một chai rượu vang trên tay.  
“Mời vào,” cậu cười, “mới tìm thấy đống thứ hay cho thầy đây.”  
Cậu vẫy Harry ngồi xuống sofa, bưng ra một cái sọt lớn và hai chiếc ly uống rượu đặt lên bàn cà phê.  
“Đây là giấy khai sinh của tôi.”, Eggsy nói, giơ tờ giấy cho Harry xem và ngồi xuống cạnh ông. “ Tôi được đặt tên là Gareth, giống như hiệp sĩ của Vua Arthur ấy.” Eggsy cười toe, “Gareth Unwin. Khoảng năm 1300 mấy, chả nhớ năm chính xác nữa. Rút nó lại thành Gary, đâu đó vào khoảng mấy năm 1800, rồi có biệt danh Eggsy từ thằng bạn cỡ chừng 30 năm trước.”  
Họ ngồi với nhau suốt mấy tiếng, xem xét chỗ sách và đồ vật Eggsy đã thu thập suốt quãng đời dài của mình.  
“Giờ thì tôi tin cậu rồi, Eggsy. Cảm ơn vì đã tôi xem những thứ này,” Harry mỉm cười, săm soi một con rối gỗ, “Cậu có phiền nếu tôi hỏi làm sao cậu sống lâu thế không?”  
Eggsy bồn chồn, “Thầy sẽ không tin tôi đâu.”  
“Thật lòng mà nói, tôi sẵn sang tin những gì cậu nói với tôi.”  
Eggsy nhấc cuốn sách bọc da dày cộp, chuyền sang cho Harry, lật trang cho thấy một bức tranh của người đàn ông giống hệt Eggsy mặc tunic và đi ủng.  
“Đây là tôi khi còn là con người,” cậu giải thích, “khi tôi 15 tuổi, tôi là một thằng nhóc rắc rối, suốt ngày chạy trốn khỏi cảnh vệ và mấy người bán hàng tức giận. Gặp một thằng cha quái đản trong nghĩa trang, hóa ra thằng chả là ma cà rồng, rồi ổng biến đổi tôi. Ông ta nói ổng thấy tiềm năng trong tôi và cắn tôi như vậy đó.”  
Mắt Harry mở lớn.  
“Kẹt với thằng chả một thời gian, nhưng tôi bỏ đi sau 50 năm, rồi cứ lang thang kể từ lúc đó. Tôi già đi rất chậm, nên bây giờ trông tôi còn trẻ măng thế này.” Eggsy hé môi, chìa ra hai răng nanh nhọn hoắt.  
Cậu ấn ngón trỏ vào nanh mình, “Đừng lo, tôi không ăn thầy đâu. Có kho dự trữ máu đầy, với lại, tôi không giết người vô tội. Nó chẳng giống mấy câu chuyện kinh dị như thể tôi uống từ bất cứ nguồn nào có được. Tôi ra ngoài nắng được, chỉa là hơi khó chịu nên phải đội mũ thôi. Chúng tôi cũng không cháy thành tro như trong phim đâu.”  
Harry chớp mắt vài lần trước khi liếc xuống cuốn sách, đưa tay lật vài trang, tất cả đều có ảnh Eggsy trong trang phục từng thời kỳ khác nhau, “Thật là tuyệt vời.”  
Ông xem đến bức ảnh của Eggsy và một người phụ nữ.  
“Vậy cậu…có bạn bè không?” Harry hỏi, lật nhanh cuốn sách, xem xét từng bức ảnh chụp cậu cùng với nhiều người cùng và khác giới.  
Eggsy lắc đầu quầy quậy, “Nah, không gặp ai trong suốt một quãng dài. Thật khó khi biết rằng mình sẽ sống lâu hơn họ. Cố không liên hệ gì với ai, nhưng đôi lúc nó khó ghê lắm.”  
“700 năm,” Harry thì thầm, “Tôi không biết sao cậu còn học lớp tôi làm gì.”  
“À,” Eggsy nhún vai, “Tôi đâu có biết hết được, phải không?”  
Harry cười thầm, đột nhiên nhận ra họ đã ngồi sát bên nhau suốt tối. Từ vai đến đùi đều chạm vào nhau, suýt nữa họ chạm mũi khi quay mặt về phía đối phương.  
“Xin hãy nói cho em biết nếu em nhầm, Harry,” Eggsy thở nhẹ, nghiêng người về trước.  
Harry vươn tay ôm lấy gương mặt Eggsy thật nhẹ nhàng, rồi rút ngắn khoảng cách. Họ hôn nhau dịu dàng, dù rằng Eggsy đã rút nanh nhưng cậu vẫn có thể cứa toạc môi Harry như thường. Tuy vậy, Harry cũng chẳng mấy quan tâm, cắn lấy môi Eggsy và âu yếm nó giữa răng ông (chúng cùn hơn răng Eggsy, dĩ nhiên rồi.).  
“Anh có muốn lên lầu không?” Eggsy hỏi khi cậu lùi lại, liếm môi.  
Harry nhếch mép rồi đứng dậy, nhấc bổng Eggsy theo kiểu bế cô dâu. Ông hôn lên chóp mũi Eggsy, khiến cậu chớp mắt đầy ngạc nhiên.  
“Lối nào đây?”  
: :  
“Eggsy, đây không phải ý hay rồi.” Harry nói ngay sau khi họ vừa thoả mãn, hổn hển thở.  
“Anh nói thế ngay sau khi kéo em qua hai lần lên-đỉnh-nổ-banh-não đấy hả?” Eggsy thở dài, xoay người sang Harry, “Thôi nào, nó rật là tuyệt vời mà, chí ít là 30 giây trước.”  
“Em là học sinh của anh. Anh nói rồi đó, nó hơi không phù hợp chút.”  
“Anh muốn chơi kiểu đó hả? Vậy thì, em còn già hơn cả anh nữa.”  
Harry chớp mắt, “Em có lý thật.”  
“Chuẩn luôn,” Eggsy đáp lại, cuộn người sát ngực Harry, choàng tay ôm lấy bụng ông.  
“Hơn nữa, em cũng không phải học sinh của anh. Em còn chẳng đăng ký trong trường đại học. Em chán quá, mà chả ai thèm quan tâm nếu em cư xử y như một thằng sinh viên đó thôi.”  
Harry nhướn mày, kéo Eggsy lại gần hơn rồi buông tiếng thở dài cam chịu,  
“Rồi em thấy anh trên bục giảng, nghĩ là em sẽ quanh quẩn ở đó một thời gian. Anh khác với mấy con người mà em đã gặp. Em có thể chịu được anh hơn 5 phút đấy.”  
“Thảo nào anh không thấy em trên hệ thống,” Harry ậm ừ, “ Vậy được, Eggsy. Anh cũng sẽ chịu đựng em.”  
Họ nhìn nhau rồi đồng thời khịt mũi.  
“Em vẫn đi học được chứ? Em hứa sẽ không cắt ngang bài giảng của anh.”  
Harry giả vờ suy nghĩ, “ Đồng ý, nếu em kể cho anh nghe những câu chuyện không có trong sách là được.”  
Eggsy cười toe toét, “Thỏa thuận xong hen.”  
Họ quyết định như vậy, đánh dấu bằng một nụ hôn phớt.  
“Và nếu như em cần,um….ăn,” Harry hắng giọng, “ em có thể dùng anh khi anh rảnh.”  
Eggsy bật phắt dậy, “Anh đồng ý cho em máu? Thật á?”  
Harry gật đầu.  
Thay vì la hét như Harry tưởng tượng, Eggsy nhếch mép cười đầy quyến rũ.  
“Để em nói trước, nếu một ma cà rồng uống máu từ người mà họ thích, đó có thể là một trải nghiệm rất hay ho, nếu anh hiếu ý em ấy.” Cậu rúc sát vào Harry, “Cứ ba tháng em lại ăn một lần, lần sắp tới là khoảng 2 tuần nữa. Anh có thể quyết định bất cứ lúc nào anh muốn là, được chứ hả?”  
Harry gật đầu lần nữa, để Eggsy dụi dụi vào lòng.  
Eggsy mừng phát điên khi Harry vẫn ở trên giường khi cậu lơ mơ tỉnh dậy vào sáng hôm sau.  
: :  
Một năm và bốn lần ăn sau đó, Eggsy và Harry nằm lăn trên ghế sofa nhung trong căn hộ của Harry. Ông gạt tay khi Eggsy xoắn xuýt, “Nè, nước tăng lực đó”, “Đừng cử động, anh còn tái xanh đấy”, “Ngồi yên đi, không lại chóang đầu bây giờ”, và còn tỷ thứ nữa đến khi Eggsy quyết định ngồi vào lòng Harry để giữ ông yên. Chả phải Harry phàn nàn gì đâu.  
Đài phát thanh đang mở khe khẽ ở trong nhà, phát kênh âm nhạc cổ điển khi Harry nhắm mắt, hưởng thụ sức năng dễ chịu của Eggsy sõng soài trên ngực ông.  
“Em chưa từng hỏi ai hết nhưng nếu anh thích, em có thể cắn anh,” Eggsy lẩm bẩm, ngón tay vẽ vu vơ trên cánh tay Harry, “chỉ khi anh muốn thôi à.”  
“Và ở bên em mãi mãi sao?” Harry mỉm cười, hôn lên thái dương Eggsy, “Anh chẳng muốn gì hơn thế.”  
Hết.


End file.
